


Freedom

by janetimothyfreeman



Series: Drabble me like one of your Johnlock fangirls [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bathtubs, Drabble, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, OctoJohn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetimothyfreeman/pseuds/janetimothyfreeman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octo!John and Sherlock take a bath together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Another part of my series! I hope you all like it,
> 
> Jane.
> 
> Totally inspired by Archia's amazing work! http://archiaart.tumblr.com/post/57880670549/maybe-mused-sherlock-i-should-buy-a-bigger-tub

John hissed while lowering himself into the tub with Sherlock. "I was dying to take a bath! What a horrible day!" He sighed again, leaning into the detective's embrace.

"There, there." Sherlock patted him on the shoulder - the good one. "I'm sure they were pestering you to be freed, am I right?"

John closed his eyes again, feeling his tentacles slide around Sherlock and the tub. "Yes. Actually, they were driving me insane!" He chuckled. "Speaking of which, Sherlock", he caressed the detective's pale chest, while his tentacles urged for  _more private parts_. "I've been thinking..."

One of his tentacles circled Sherlock's shaft, earning a moan as answer.

"Yes, John?"

With a devilish smile, John winked while the other tentacles caressed all Sherlock's body at once and the one around his shaft set a slow and agonizing  _tempo_. "We should buy a bigger tub."


End file.
